redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maudie Thropple
--LordTBT Talk! 19:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Help! lordtbt,when I post a comment,It still says anon user!Help!Maudie Thropple 23:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Maudie Thropple :Hi, you need to make sure you are logged in when you comment. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:35, November 4, 2009 (UTC) welcome Friend! to let ya know, Maudie is my altime fave hare! (I normally can't stand hares but maudie was the best and i couldn't help liking her ^-^)--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I'll read it after dance class. And I'll update ACQ after that;)--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 22:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) thanks for reading my fanfic!What do you think? Btw, I need a new name for Mit, I've got big plans for 'im! any name suggjestions? love ACQ Pine!--Maudiethemad 01:19, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Maudie. Do all (in-story) hares talk like that, or just you and Basil?(what, what)--MatthiasSkywalker 04:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC)MatthiasSkywalker 23:06 pm 11/13/2009 Andelo hm...... well, it covers him completly; nobeast knows what type of creature he is (ooh, mystery....). and yes, the belt goes outside. and he wears big boots, and he has gloves (all black, of course ;D) oh, you're drawing him? coolio! cant wait to see it!!! see you around! (wot wot!) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I wasn't expecting such an informative reply, since I was half joking, but I enjoyed it very much.:D--MatthiasSkywalker 05:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC)MatthiasSkywalker 22:05 11/16/2009 My co-op is Wednesday--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 02:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall! -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 16:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -Layla Goldeneyes 01:40, December 8, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 21:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Layla of Redwall update. -Layla Goldeneyes 23:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) HAPPY HOLIDAYS! THANK YOU!!! -Layla Goldeneyes 00:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! hey there, Maudie! how ya doing? Merry Christmas! Happy Holydays! Happy New Year! cya around here, wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 01:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hiya, Maudie! Thanks for the jolly ol' message, Chap, and a Merry Christmas to ya' to! What! What! By the way, ya' signed the post on my talk page as "Maudie Thropple". If ya' use four tildes like this here: ~~~~ or click the signature button, what, it look more like this (I'm also signing my post with this): --MatthiasSkywalker 15:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Right under your nose, Mi gal ;) And no problem, though you may want to use the space bar a wee bit more. Just let me know if there is anythign I can help you with or straighten out for you! Thanks! Sambrook the otter 02:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:41, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Simple. you must first upload the picture onto the website. then, copy the heading on the page where the picture is (or jsut the finle name) and put it in your sig (replacing where the sambrook one is on mine) Watership Down...phew...how to explain... It sorta-kinda like Redwall, except they are living in the Real World and they don't build castles and wear clothes; they're just a bunch of rabbits living out their everyday lives. BUT, when a rabbit named Fiver keeps getting feelings of an empending doom, he, his brother, and some malcontent-friends leave their warren (Rabbit home) to try to find a new place to live. Its a big book (50 chapters, like 400-500 pages), but its really good. One of my favorite books. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Jax and Felldoh!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) hey there! hi Maudie! yes i got The Sable Quean for me birthday but i still haven't finished it yet. lots o' schoolwork an' all that, doncha know! chat with ya later --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 16:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) when will you update?!?!? I just feel like talking to you over the cpu. are you on? oh, and one thing, while your on, can you update you story?--Dewface Do you fear death? 03:05, September 13, 2010 (UTC) WHY ON EARTH DID YOU PUT YOUR REAL NAME ON THIS WIKI!?!?!? and update you story!!!--Dewface Do you fear death? 02:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hellooooooo.--Capote Coyote 02:51, September 15, 2010 (UTC) because i say so! AND WILL YOU UPDATE ALREADY?!?!?!?!--Dewface Do you fear death? 21:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Sister Armel made that one. It's good, isn't it? As for tongue twisters, I can't the ones you gave me, but I say other ones, usually from musicals(Like My Fair Lady, Camelot, Mary Poppins and some others). I can say the Peter Piper one(the long version). Oh, and the ones from the musicals are sometimes songs, like the song has really fast words in it. One from Mary Poppins is, "Its true that Mavis and Syvil have ways that are winning and Prudence and Gwendolyn set your heart spinning. Phoebe delightful, Maud is disarming, Janice Felicia Lydia charming. Cynthia's dashing, Vivian's sweet, Stephanie's smashing, Precila a treat. Veronica Melicent Agnes and Jane, Convival your company a time and again. Dorcus and Phyllis and Glynis alls sorts, I'll agree they're jolly good sports, but cream of the crop, tip of the top, is Mary Poppin's and there we stop!" I'm not quite sure if those are the right words, I haven't said it in a really long time. You can look it up on Youtube. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 00:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I love doing them long tongue twisters! But I haven't done them for so long, I've forgotten some of the words...I can say the one up there^ though. Do you like musicals? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 00:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Small update on Cold Waters --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:40, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Photoshop Hi, there, Maudie! I'm really pleased you like my art! Photoshop is a super-awesome but SUPER expensive computer program. You can use it for photo manipulation, or drawing and coloring art. It normally costs around $900 for the whole package (the Adobe Creative Suite), or $99 for the watered-down package (Adobe Elements). My godmother had already purchased the Creative Suite for herself and blessed me by sharing it. A lot of artists really enjoy Elements, though. If you do decide to buy it, I'd be more than happy to help you learn the ropes! -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 20:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hellooooo 2 U 2. LolCapote Coyote 14:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I love Mary Poppins! And My Fair Lady, Sound of Music, Camelot and Oliver. Have you heard of My Fair Lady, Camelot and Oliver? Oliver is a musical version of the book Oliver Twist. What's your favourite song in Mary Poppins and The Sound of Music? Mine in Mary Poppins is A Spoonful of Sugar and It's A Jolly Holiday. In Sound of Music its I Have Confidence. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 02:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You could look it up on Google. And listen to the songs on Youtube. :) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 02:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Bravo! Congratulations, you've hit the nail on the head. Oh, and i'm basically going to come out and say it in the next chapter, so it isn't all that much of a spoiler.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 14:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) BJ is Roman Catholic and a Humanitarian and Socialist. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS. Please vote on the poll!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update On The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) redwall! what-ho m'gel. Har! ahoy, ah've been wonderin' if'n ye'd like ter join m' redwall RP, i could use a hare comander like yersel, m'las. Warriors Of Redwall --ozz-fox hearken to me! At this redwall RP Warriors Of Redwall 22:30, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update On The Runaway finally! I've changed to a new page, the old one was getting too hard to update on. So it's here.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 21:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 02:02, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! and thanks for reading The Runaway, i've had a lot of fun reading comments and writing it.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 17:50, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I know, late greetings, but anyways Merry Christmas! --Laria Merry Christmas! 15:44, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year! ----Arthmael Happy Holidays!!! 21:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 01:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. It's short, but then again, it's almost finished! Next update will be nice and looong though.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 18:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) A little night music Hi, I'm looking for some users who could review my fanfic A little night music. It's a sequel to The Sable Quean and I have no idea where the plot is going. --SalemtheCruel 22:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Review Yes, I want a review, a feedback and maybe some ideas. --SalemtheCruel 22:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks! Thanks for the ideas! I'm updating now! --SalemtheCruel 23:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Update I updated A little night music! Please review again if you want. --SalemtheCruel 23:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Update #2 I updated A little night music! Please review! --SalemtheCruel 03:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The sword fight Thanks for reviewing, Maudie! :D Any ideas on what happens next at Redwall? I have writer's block again. :P Anyway, what exactly did you think of the part where Cobak and Vilaya sword fight? I put a LOT of work into that scene. --SalemtheCruel 18:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks a million! Thanks for the great idea, Maudie! I'll use it! I'm updating very soon so watch out. And, I'm also considering a love/hate relationship with Vilaya and Jangus.... Oooh.... --SalemtheCruel 18:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Important update Not sure if you already read this, but I wrote in your suggestion, Maudie! --SalemtheCruel 19:05, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel VERY important update I wrote chapter four of A little night music!!! Please review! --SalemtheCruel 02:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Salamandastron Hi, Maudie. Sorry I took a while in getting back to you :P Anyways, because I can tell by your comment you're DYING to know, I'll tell you what Vilaya is looking for in Salamandastron: A pack of hired guns that she can take on as a horde. PS: I X3 Vangus (VilayaXJangus) While surfing YouTube I found two songs appropriate for their relationship Lover Boy by Mika and You give love a bad name by Bon Jovi --SalemtheCruel 22:22, February 28, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel A little night music soundtrack Hi, Maudie. I made a soundtrack for A little night music, like it were a movie. I will be updating this as the story goes on. Anyway.... Prologue- Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin Drake- Welcome to My world (forgot the band) Vilaya and Cobak' duel- Let the bodies hit the floor by Drowning Pool Jangus and Vilaya meeting- Lover Boy by Mika Drake, Leah and Shemp- Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus The Hall of Swindlers- All that Jazz by Catherine Zeta-Jones (From the 2002 movie 'Chicago') Anyway, that's it so far. Hope you like it! --SalemtheCruel 20:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Friend! Maudice, do you like Fanfics? Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 22:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I 'ave made 'um, would ye like tae see it? Here they are! :D [[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy|'Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy']] Here is mah first one [[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Kigam Tescer: Embodiment|'Embodiment']] And here is mah second one, the one that most have read. Hope you enjoy then (And Comment) If ye read them :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 22:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yer signature is GREAT, Wish you also had a friends list :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) Lover Boy Ok, because you're not familiar with the songs, I'll basically tell you some of the lyrics to Lover Boy by Mika. It sounds like a duet between Vilaya and Jangus. Jangus: Isn't it enough, isn't it enough just to be wild and free? Vilaya: Caught up in the rush, in the rush of life, staring at me! You think you're in love boy, but you don't really know what love is. Jangus: So you think you're in love girl, but let me show you where your heart is! Vilaya: Lover Boy! It's just illusion to me! Jangus: I could take any boy and show you what you would feel: A pretty boy with a nasty trait. Vilaya: A funny boy with an ugly face. Love is just a momentary, cautionary, reactionary lie. And that's all I know :P I think it fits. Do you? --SalemtheCruel 22:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Dear Agony Ok, so here are some of the lyrics to the first song of the soundtrack, Dear Agony. It basically talks about what Vilaya is thinking when she's hallucinating during the prologue. I have nothing left to give. I have found the perfect end; you were made to make it hurt. Disappear into the dirt. Carry me to heaven’s arms. Light the way and let me go. Take my time to take my breath. I will end where I began! And I will find the enemy within. Dear agony, just let go of me. Is this the way it’s got to be? Dear agony…. Do you think this fits too? --SalemtheCruel 23:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Dear Agony pt 2 Ok, here are a few more of the lyrics to Dear Agony just so you get the picture. If you want I'll tell you the lyrics to Face Down, too. Suddenly, the lights go out forever. Let forever drag me down! I will fight for one last breath. I will fight until the end! And I will find the enemy within. ‘Cuz I can feel it crawl beneath my skin…. Dear agony, just let go of me. Suffer slowly…. Is this the way it’s got to be? Don’t bury me…. Faceless enemy, I’m so sorry… Is this the way it’s got to be? Dear agony…. --SalemtheCruel 23:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Did ye? Did ye enjoyed mah fanfic, mate? :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 23:50, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Maudie, can you help me? I have writer's block again! Any clue as to what's going on at Redwall right now? Do you think I should have Ambry tell Drake what she heard in Indigo Crossing back in Chapter Four? --SalemtheCruel 12:04, March 3, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm Glad we are jolly good friends now, hope I'll be able to chat with later :D Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) PS: Will ye read mah first fic. I know most chapter are long, if ye don't have time right now is ok with me. I gave ye both Link when I gave ye the links for mah fanfics. Want me to send you the link again? Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 01:20, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm Glad we are jolly good friends. (In a short time too :P) Chat to ye later. ;) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 01:35, March 4, 2011 (UTC) How are ya, ol' girl? :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Guess what?! I will be updating A little night music very soon! --SalemtheCruel 02:48, March 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel WAHOO!!! I updated!!! Please read and review now!!!! --SalemtheCruel 02:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Help Hi, Maudie. I think I may have writer's block again. Any ideas on what'll happen to Drake and Leah next? And what are Vilaya and Jangus doing? Suggestions are much appreciated! --SalemtheCruel 14:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks again! Thanks for the ideas, Maudie! You really helped, and I'm gonna updated now :D --SalemtheCruel 15:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I UPDATED AGAIN!!!! Yes, I did! :D --SalemtheCruel 15:41, March 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I got an idea! Well, I read a comment by Segalia and she called Jangus a 'poor, dumb thing' which gave me an idea. What if Jangus really does love Vilaya, however he is just PLAYING DUMB.... --SalemtheCruel 16:15, March 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel well I'm very glad you like my art. I didn't start out as a good artist either, but after observing other people's art work, it helped me draw a whole lot better. I think what you're doing is very good ;) Yes, I made my avatar, but I made it a while ago. Most of my pictures are digital now ;)thank you ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 18:14, March 5, 2011 (UTC) A little night music cast? Remember earlier when I posted you the fake movie soundtrack for A little night music? Well now I've come up with something else. If A little night music were a movie (Preferably CGI) who do you think would voice these characters, as I really don't have much of a clue. Drake Leah Shemp Vilaya (Was considering Catherine Zeta-Jones) Jangus If you can think of anyone, please tell me as I'd kind of like to know. --SalemtheCruel 21:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Chapter Eight I wrote Chapter Eight of A little night music! Please review!!!! --SalemtheCruel 02:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Cool Maudie, nice signature, even better than the last one :D I wish I could, put my Chara has no pic, the one I photoshoped is unacceptable. Do you speak Spanish Too? Great! I do too. :D. Glad I have ye as a friend, and I'm really glad ye like me fanfics. Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 17:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 20:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Tell me when I'll b able to talk to ye in Spanish, it'll be absoflipinglutely awesome :D Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 21:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) --SalemtheCruel 00:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hahahahaha, is fun to talk to ye :D Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 00:41, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I got the message. Hope you have a good easter ;) Anyways, what do you think of my new character Francis Hare? (Like all hares, he eats ALL THE TIME! Quote: “This is better than October Ale!” Francis says that about pretty much everything he eats at a feast, lol.) PS: Trivia: Francis’s sword, Caplan Cantil, means ‘Tiger Killer’ in Turkish. And, Book Three is going to be called The Charge of the Light Brigade! :D --SalemtheCruel 00:46, March 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel That's was a typo :P But it does sound kind of cool :D Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 00:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Francis's Light Brigade? Got another idea!!!!!! :D anyways, I was thinking that towards the end of A little night music (NOT that I’m rushing things!!!!) I got an idea, that maybe Francis could get together some of his old Light Brigade buddies and they, together with the rest of Redwall could form a resistance against Vilaya…. --SalemtheCruel 00:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Light Brigade Yes; the Light Brigade is a uniformed regiment. Their uniform consists of a burgundy tunic, and matching breeches (Francis still wears his all the time.) --SalemtheCruel 01:14, March 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Next update? I am updating A little night music right now :D --SalemtheCruel 01:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Later I UPDATED!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!! --SalemtheCruel 02:10, March 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Just wanted to send you a quick message, Maudie. There’s a fanfiction I have on here called Jewel of Malkariss. It’s my first and it’s quite good. If you’re interested in reading it; the completed version is on the Redwall Fanfiction Wiki. --SalemtheCruel 11:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Maudie, since ye liked me stories,and since we are fwends, I'm giving ye an update for [[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Kigam Tescer: Embodiment|'Kigam Tescer: Embodiment']]. hope ye like it! PS: If ye want a formal update, please sign the update list. :) hello my good freind! As to ypour request as to when my fanfic will be out, probably sometime in april(tentatively?) chapter one will be up by may! hope you enjoy it!(that goes for all of ya!) Ariyh 22:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Update Last update of The Runaway. Thanks for reading!--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 01:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Hey, Maudie, look at me new sig :D Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 16:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Here is a summary of the Eulalia sequel ;) Kobeander ‘Koby’ Flynn the vixen home-distiller (someone who brews alcohol at home, in case you didn’t know) is a widow after her mate Patrick, the laid-off surgeon was gunned down by the police for thievery. So while scavenging for food along the River Moss, she stumbles across Vizka Longtooth, more dead than alive with a broken paw and two ruptured discs in his spine (You’d never believe how much research I had to do on this injury 0.o) and the two strike an unlikely bargain: that Koby would hide Vizka from the authorities as well as give them false clues to his whereabouts… So long as Vizka wouldn’t tell anybeast about Koby’s alcohol-brewing upon recovering from his wounds. If you’d like, I can tell you more tomorrow. (Please delete the summary after you read.) SalemtheCruel 01:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hope I'm not bothering you Maudie, but have you checked out A little night music yet? SalemtheCruel 01:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi Maudie, My name is Scotty Bluefleck; I am a hare like you, but I come from Bowlaynee Castle, not Salamandastron. I am currently working on a fanfic called GINGIVERIAN:A Tale of Redwall and I was wondering if you'd like to take a look at it. There is only one hare in it to date (and it isn't me), but I may add some more hare characters as the story goes. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:48, April 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I am a Redwall Wiki artist so if you are interested in an art trade let me know. I was just asking around the wiki if anyone wanted to do pictures and/or read fanfics. I like to be friendly. :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:13, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 16:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Rise Of Freedom--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 20:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Here it is, Maud_chan :) Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 20:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Marshank Sorry, but there won't be any updates for awhile, but I'll be sure to let you know when I start updating again! I'm so glad you like it! -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 03:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 17:01, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Agh you cruel and heartless beast! You have left me with no reason to live. If one needs to die, let it be I! Im so sad i cant see you on wiki anymore. But we will be plotting behind everyone's scummy backs hahahaha!! -- Llamao Update I know this is really late, but here's another update on The Rise of Freedom that's been sitting around for months and i've been too lazy to post. NOTE:It's on a new page, there's a link at the bottom of the original page and on my user page if you can't find it in the blog.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 21:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC)